Imagine1D
by Outliness
Summary: Imagine indo ao baile da sua escola com seu amigo de infancia Harry... Muito curta, mais fofa.


**Imagine Harry **

Primeiro dia de aula em sua escola, veteranos e novatos se misturam, já ia começar a aula e nada de seu melhor amigo chegar, você já estava explodindo de ansiedade. Finalmente, ele havia chegado, todos olhavam para ele assustados pois , sim, ele era Harry Styles, membro da banda One Direction. As meninas da sua escola, a maioria eram todas Directioners, então, é claro que começaram a correr atras de seu melhor amigo, de repente você começa a sentir muito ciúmes, mas não sabe por que, já que ele era apenas seu melhor amigo,nada mais.

Harry vem correndo para você já que não se vêem a muito tempo devido as turnês do 1D. Ele te da um grande abraço, você sorri como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do planeta, estar junto de Harry era a melhor coisa do mundo!

Seis meses se passam, e chega a semana do baile. E claro que você iria com Harry porem, você estava extremamente ansiosa. Harry chega para você e simplesmente pergunta:

-Você vai no baile comigo não é? E você responde:

-Com um pedido desses? Nunca!

-Tudo bem, amanhã você vai ver... Ele diz e sai andando

-Harry, volta aqui! O que você vai fazer?. Pergunta você, curiosa

-Você verá.. Aí meu deus

**Dia seguinte.**

Hoje seria a surpresa de Harry, você fica levemente preocupada pois não faz minima idéia do que pode ser...

Você vê Harry ele está muito bem vestido e te chama para perto dele, você vai. Chegando lá ele diz:

-Agora você vai ter o que merece! E te empurra para a quadra de educação física.

Está tudo escuro somente com uma mesa cheia de velas, rodeada de corações e flores. Harry te abraça por trás e te leva para perto da mesa, você esta vermelha como nunca! Harry pega sua mão e diz:

-( seu nome), você aceita ir ao baile comigo? Você diz:

-Com certeza! E o abraça fortemente, enquanto os dois riam.

Você não esperava isso e por dentro esperava que algo mais fosse acontecer. O jeito era esperar.

Voltando para o pátio, todos começam a tirar fotos de vocês, mas vocês não ligam, pois estão acostumados.

Três dias depois. É a noite do baile. Você está com um vestido preto de renda curto e com um sapato azul marinho que Harry havia lhe dado em seu aniversário, era seu sapato preferido. Ruiva de cabelos longos e encaracolados, você resolve prender seu cabelo com uma trança e sua maquiagem leve deixava você ainda mais bonita.

Eram oito horas, Harry já estava chegando e você estava mais bonita do que a própria Cinderela.

Harry chega em sua casa, sua mãe quase chorando de alegria, abre a porta e deixa ele entrar. Ela grita seu nome, falando para você descer.

Você desce as escadas lentamente e Harry a olha extremamente admirado.

Quando você chega até Harry, você diz:

-Olá Haroldo! E ri. Ele responde:

-Olá esquisita! Sim, esse era o apelido "carinhoso" de Harry.

Ele pega sua mão e a leva para fora. Em frente a sua casa está parada uma limosine, Harry a alugou especialmente para essa noite, pois ele se importa muito com você...

Você entra e Harry diz:

-Essa noite vai ser muito especial, mas nem tanto como você...

Você fica muito emocionada e diz que ele também é muito especial. Você olha bem fundo nos olhos de Harry e lembra a sua amizade com ele desde que eram bem pequenininhos, ele era a coisa mais fofa que você já viu!

Harry bota sua mão em seu rosto:

-Você sempre foi linda assim?

Você fica muito vermelha, e ele percebe e começa a rir. Vocês chegam no baile, estava tudo muito lindo, todos de divertiam muito.

Quando chegaram estava tocando One Thing, Harry fica muito orgulhoso e você o chama para dançar.

Os dois começam a dançar como loucos, sempre rindo um do outro. One Thing acaba, e começa a tocar I wish, sua música preferida do 1D.

Harry a pega pela cintura e puxa para perto dele,bem perto. Ele sorri, pois estava esperando por esse momento. Vocês começam a dançar lentamente, você apóia sua cabeça no ombro de Harry e se sente protegida, somente Harry a faz se sentir assim. No meio da música, Harry lhe diz:

-Eu sempre quis te dizer uma coisa. Você responde:

-O que ? Ele fica um tempo em silêncio, então você pergunta de novo. Ele diz:

-Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim, não consigo ficar longe de você, desde pequeno eu quis te dizer isso, mas não tive coragem. Seu coração começa a bater mais forte, o que será que Harry queria te dizer? Ele continua:

-Acho que você já sabe disso, mas eu te amo muito, e quero namorar com você, você aceita?

Você se solta dos braços dele, fica imóvel, sem palavras, mal conseguia respirar. A única coisa que você consegue fazer é ficar em pé, de boca aberta. Harry bota a mão em seu rosto, e vai chegando cada vez mais perto e finalmente te da o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida.

Você fica muito feliz, pois sabia que no fundo, também o amava e sempre esperou esse dia chegar.

Harry sorri para você e você o abraça dizendo:

-Eu te amo Haroldo! E ele diz:

-Eu também te amo esquisita!

FIM!


End file.
